1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion module, and more particularly, to a photoelectric conversion module having an improved efficiency by bypassing defective photoelectric cells from among a plurality of photoelectric cells to connect non-defective photoelectric cells, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Research has recently been conducted on alternatives to fossil fuels, including solar cells and photoelectric conversion modules, which convert light into electric energy. Solar cells may have various driving principles. Wafer-type silicon or crystalline solar cells including p-n semiconductor junctions are generally used. However, manufacturing costs of wafer-type silicon or crystalline solar cells are high due to use of high purity semiconductor materials.
Unlike silicon solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells (DSSCs) include a photosensitive dye for receiving light having a wavelength of visible light and generating excited electrons, a semiconductor material for receiving the excited electrons, and an electrolyte reacting with electrons from an external circuit. The DSSCs have a higher photoelectric conversion efficiency than conventional silicon solar cells and thus are regarded as next-generation solar cells.
Conventional silicon solar cells may electrically connect a plurality of photoelectric cells via an interconnection unit. However, defective photoelectric cells among several tens of photoelectric cells may function to maximize resistance—thus reducing efficiency of the photoelectric conversion module.